vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sasaki Kojiro (Fate Series)
Summary Assassin (アサシン) is the Assassin-class Servant of Caster in the Fifth Holy Grail War of Fate/stay night. He is an irregular Servant that shouldn't exist according to the rules of the Holy Grail War, but Caster's unique nature as a Servant summoning a Servant twists the process. Assassin's supposed True Name is that of the mythical Japanese swordsman, Kojirou Sasaki (佐々木 小次郎, Sasaki Kojirō) whose real name was speculated to be Tsuda (津田, Tsuda). His true name was unknown, and to be more specific, he never had a true name. Kojirou is known as a master swordsman whose existence is doubted even though his name remains recorded in history. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C, likely higher with Tsubame Gaeshi Name: Assassin, Sasaki Kojirou (fake) Origin: Fate/Stay Night Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Servant/Heroic Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Agility, Enhanced Senses, Master Swordsman, Can conceal his presence, has an aura of serenity that prevents people reading his style; can release 3 literally instantaneous slices at once; can turn into spirit form, Precognition, Immune to Mental Interference Attack Potency: At least Town level (has higher strength than Archer), likely higher '''with '''Tsubame Gaeshi Speed: Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic reactions (Saber had trouble keeping up with him) Lifting Strength: Superhuman+ Striking Strength: At least Class TJ (exchanged blows with Saber and repelled Berserker, albeit while they were both weakened by Caster's Anti-Servant Bounded Field, has higher strength than Archer) Durability: Town level via power-scaling, immune to conventional weapons Stamina: Tireless for as long as he has mana. Range: 1.5 meters with the Monohoshi Zao, but can attack from three directions simultaneously with Tsubame Gaeshi Standard Equipment: His Nodachi, Monohoshi Zao (long katana with the blade length of 150cm) Intelligence: Assassin is a peerless swordsman, having reached a realm transcending the realm of men through nothing but hard work and single-minded dedication. He is stated to have the greatest swordsmanship amongst all of the Servants in the war, far surpassing Berserker (who is more than qualified for the Saber class) and Saber (who is renowned in life for being one of Britain's finest knights). Even the King of Heroes is no match for him in a contest of swordsmanship. He is also serene and calculating, rarely losing his composure and allowing him to easily perceive even the slightest weaknesses in the target with his keen eyesight, even outmatching the similarly perceptive Archer in close combat. Weaknesses: The Monohoshi Zao, while a finely crafted weapon, is still mundane. This means that it will chip or bend if forced to clash directly against something not made by men, like Saber's Excalibur. Tsubame Gaeshi can only be performed properly if performed on level ground and will become imperfect if the Monohoshi Zao is bent or chipped in combat, leaving gaps through which a swift enough opponent can dodge. Assassin is not particularly interested in finishing his opponents due to his transient existence and is more than likely to attempt to prolong a proper sword fight in order to enjoy it. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Swordmanship Assassin wields the Monohoshi Zao (物干し竿, The Laundry-Drying Pole), an over five shaku long, 150 centimeter blade. The length defies common sense, the name being a derogatory nickname rather than a formal title, meaning “That blade is way too long to use!” It cannot be called "useful" despite its large range, as almost nobody except Assassin, having a mastery of the sword exceeding the realm of humans, could even wield it. He is noted as the greatest in terms of pure swordsmanship among the Servants of the Fifth Holy Grail War. His swordplay is fast enough that even Saber has trouble following it. He works his sword like a hurricane, using elastic tracks to parry blows from opponents stronger and faster than himself, all while flowing toward the opponent's neck to decapitate the them with certainty should he detect an opening. Each of his attacks is fatal, meant to take the opponent's life by decapitation, so it is not possible to employ a strategy like taking a strike to then overpower him during the aftermath. The perception of his eyes is the best among Servants, allowing him to see through the weapon and style of his opponent after crossing blades only a few times. He initially has trouble with Invisible Air because its distance cannot be gauged, making it too dangerous to close in and not allow him to follow through with his strikes. He eventually becomes able to judge its exact measurements without using magecraft or even exchanging actual blows with the sword. He is an unorthodox sword-user who is only able to improve on such techniques, so he mentions that figuring out the shape is "just a street performance." '- Hiken: Tsubame-Gaeshi' (秘剣・つばめがえし 燕返し; lit. Concealed Sword: Swallow Return): The fabled technique of the legendary Sasaki Kojirou, who was said to be able to cut down a swallow in mid-flight. This sword technique is used by Servant Assassin during the Fifth Holy Grail War. Although Assassin does not possess a Noble Phantasm, Tsubame Gaeshi allows Assassin to match Saber' in combat. It is the utmost and sole technique achieved by the man who took on the name of "Sasaki Kojirou" as Assassin; a sword attack that consists of three literally concurrent slashes. Like Gae Bolg, it is impossible to avoid, albeit through different mechanics. Tsubame Gaeshi causes what is known as the Dimensional Refraction Phenomenon (the same property possessed by the Jewel Sword). As this technique is born of prodigious skill instead of a magical ability, it requires no additional prana beyond what Assassin needs to move, although a level foundation is necessary to ensure perfect execution. Otherwise he can only send the initial two slashes thus it can be still dodged somehow. Class Skills '- Presence Concealment' (気配遮断, Kehai Shadan, localized as "Obfuscation"): is the capacity to hide one's presence as a Servant. It is a common skill to the Assassin class. Suitable for spying. Personal Skills '- Eye of the Mind (False)' (心眼（偽, Shingan (Gi), localized as "False Insight"): Assassin has the natural ability to avoid danger based on an innate sixth sense earned through combat and experience, so much so that it borders on precognition. Assassin's rank is A, meaning that it is so refined that the effects of visual obstructions are reduced, allowing him to gauge the exact length and width of Excalibur despite being rendered invisible by Invisible Air. It is also stated that he has the best eyesight amongst the Servants summoned for the Fifth Holy Grail War. '- Knowledge of Respect and Harmony' (宗和の心得, Sōwa no Kokoroe): Assassin's techniques cannot be properly perceived by his opponents no matter how many times they're demonstrated, as a result it is impossible for an opponent to get used to them. Thus the tenth, hundredth, or even thousandth encounter against him will feel the same as the first, so his techniques will always retain their effectiveness against his opponents. '- Vitrification' (透化, Tōka): Due to Assassin's serene state of mind, he is immune to mental interference. In addition, his B+ Rank in this skill allows him to conceal his presence if he pleases, allowing him to simulate the True Assassin's Presence Concealment skill to a limited extent, making it difficult for even Servants to detect along with his lack of mana and a true Noble Phantasm. Note: Not to be confused with the Assassin from Fate/Zero Others Notable Victories: Lancer (Fate/Zero) (Fate/Zero) Lancer's Profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate/Stay Night Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Honorable Characters Category:Spiritual Beings Category:Sword Users Category:Samurai Category:Summons Category:Tier 7